Question: $ \dfrac{7}{5} \div \dfrac{6}{2} = {?} $
Explanation: First, we can simplify the problem: $ \dfrac{7}{5} \div 3 = {?} $ Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiply by the reciprocal of that fraction. $ = \dfrac{7}{5} \times \dfrac{1}{3} $ $ = \dfrac{7 \times 1} {5 \times 3} $ $ = \dfrac{7}{15}$